Goodbye
by DMSR
Summary: An AU Kiba and Tenten story. The couple will go through a breakup that may or may not end with them getting back together.
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor 'Goodbye Says It All' by **Blackhawk**.

Hello all. It's me again. This idea just popped up while listening to some 90's music. I think that the song (not the video) goes well with this story. I just hope it turned out alright. I don't think it came out as good as it was in my head.

AU. Modern day. Kiba-26. Tenten-27. Kiba's POV.

I'm actually thinking about having a different song from around the same time period go with each chapter. I'm sure they will get their happy ending, I'm a sucker for those.

Reviews are lovely. Criticize if you feel the need, but try to stay away from the flames.

Enjoy.

Happy reading!

**~.~.~.~.~**

To tell the truth, I was _not _looking forward to the tongue-lashing I was going to receive when I got home. My girlfriend, Tenten, has told me many times how she does not like it when I'm out late drinking and partying with my friends.

I honestly don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I'm out every night. Just every Friday and Saturday.

It's not like I don't listen to her. I mean, I'm the one who suggested we move in together. I was even the one who found a house to rent (it was hard to find an apartment willing to allow my dog Akamaru). So, when she told me about how much it bothered her that I would go out drinking and then drive myself home, I started to get a ride from Lee. He is the only one in our group that drinks nothing alcoholic.

However, I had this odd feeling the last few days. Tenten did not try and get me to stay in for once. She actually never mentioned the weekend at all. I just assumed she was going to be getting together with the girls of our group. It's not unusual for her to do so when I'm not home, but something told me that that was not it.

This is the reason why I did not drink as much as usual. The unease seemed to grow as the night went on.

As I sneaked to the back door trying to think of an alibi for being later then usual, I noticed that the house was oddly lit up. It was not odd to find one or two light on, since she was usually waiting up for me to get my talking to, but it seemed as if _all_ the lights were on. So, as distracted as I was, it was no surprise that I was making more noise then I planed.

When I walked into the kitchen, Akamaru sleepily walked over to great me. He must have been asleep in the living room and heard me come in. The kitchen, however, caught my attention. The coffee pot and microwave set that was given to us as a housewarming gift were gone. I was not sure where they could have went. We really do not have any extra storage space to put them.

That uneasy feeling only grew as I walked into the living room. I could not help but see the large red writing on the otherwise clean cream colored walls.

'_**GOODBYE**_'

It was only one word, and yet, I could not help but think of all of the lectures and question of if I was really ready for such a commitment as I asked of her. Tenten had even mentioned if I was mature enough to accept the reality of living together. Now, thinking about it, I think she might have been right.

As I walked closer to the message left for me, I noticed that the blanket that belonged to her mother was no longer on the couch. It would seem that she had moved other things that either belonged to her or we had bought together.

Once I reached the red stain, I could not help but touch it, to know that it was real. Once I did, I quickly noticed that it was written in the red lipstick that she wore on special occasions. Tenten wore it on our first date, our one year anniversary and the day she moved in. I could not recall any time after that day that she had wore it again. That was over seven months ago. Surely I was not stupid enough to not give her a reason to were it?

But looking around out empty bedroom, I knew I was.

As I laid on the bare mattress, I could not help but think that I had screwed up big time. Even Akamaru could not lift my spirit as he laid down beside me. To be honest, I don't feel much of anything at the moment. I'm not sure what's going to come tomorrow, but tonight, I'll sleep sleep alone for the first time in I don't know how long.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_**She left me no chance of redemption  
No further exemption  
Just a big red 'goodbye' is lipstick on the wall  
Goodbye says it all  
No long explanation  
No reconciliation  
No let's-talk-it-over number I can call  
Goodbye says it all  
Goodbye...**_

_**No more wasted words on me  
No, she kept it short and sweet**_


	2. Tequila

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor '_Straight Tequila Night_' by **John Anderson**.

Hello all. It's me again. This chapter will bring in a couple other characters and a look into what Tenten has been up to since she left Kiba. I think that this story was a good idea... until I started writing this chapter. Now, I just don't like it. I will, however, finish it. As long as I get feed back to know that you would like to see it finished.

AU. Modern day. Kiba-26. Tenten-27. Naruto's POV.

Reviews are lovely. Criticize if you feel the need, but try to stay away from the flames.

Enjoy.

Happy reading!

**~.~.~.~.~**

It has been almost three months since Tenten left Kiba's fool ass. We all tried to tell him that he was playing with fire and that Tenten was not going to take it forever. He would just laugh it off and say that she liked him too much to leave. Sadly, we were right.

But even if Tenten leaving Kiba, she seemed to be taking it a lot harder then he was.

Kiba seemed to be taking good care of his home and himself. He even seemed to mature greatly. He only goes out once every week. Most of the time, he would not even drink. The Inuzuka would ask about Tenten, but we would tell him nothing. Shikamaru figured that it would only upset him and set him back from this new path he seemed to be on.

Tenten on the other hand, she seems to go out almost every night. I'm not even sure if she still has a job. My friends and myself have taken it upon ourselves to look after her. She found a little bar that none of us had ever been to before, but that did not stop us from going with her.

She quickly grew annoyed with us telling her, go and try not to let her see us. It's not too hard since she is usually drunk. We did however find out that she was not upset with Kiba going out, but bothered that he never asked her to join.

This night, I brought a new friend of mine. He started working with me a little while ago. His name is Sai. He might be a little awkward, but he seems alright. Besides, no one else could come tonight and so I asked him. I never thought that he would ask about Tenten when he saw her.

"She's a friend of mine." I thought about it for a moment and thought that maybe she just might need someone to keep her mind off of Kiba. "She's not drinking tequila tonight, so you should be safe."

"Tequila?" My friend looked confused. "What happens when she drinks tequila?"

I could not help but laugh. "She goes on a hunt. She starts targeting all the men. Last time she even got kicked out for hurting one of them pretty bad. But since she's just drinking some wine, you should be ok to talk to her."

"Would she like to dance?"

"Oh, yeah. She loves music and dancing. K13 is her favorite if you want to try that. She's really a good person, just a little heartbroken at the moment." I watched as he watched her and seemed to think over his options. "Here." I handed him a couple dollars. "Go play a few songs, get her a drink and ask her."

Sai nodded as he walked over to the jukebox. I watched as he started to talk to Tenten. They seemed to be getting along rather well. Her smile as they danced, I have not seen that in a long time. I could not help but smile myself.

I really do hope that Sai could help her heal. However, my thoughts were short lived when Sai returned to our table alone.

"She was grateful for the dances, but said she was not interested in anything more."

"I see." I looked to where Tenten was putting on her coat to leave. She seemed to once again have a sadness surround her. Maybe she still cares for Kiba? I'm not sure, she always get angry when he is brought up, so we just stopped talking about him. Maybe some day soon we can get the two of them to sit down and talk like the adults that they are.

Something needs to be done.

**~.~.~.~.~**

_**Don't ask her on a straight tequila night  
She'll start thinkin' about him, then she's ready to fight  
Blames her broken heart on every man in sight  
On a straight tequila night**_


End file.
